On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !
by Opdragon
Summary: Après une année scolaire éprouvante, Kuroko et ses coéquipiers ont bien mérité un peu de repos. Seulement, le projet pédagogique d'Akashi visant à s'occuper d'élèves indisciplinés dans un camp en bord de mer met un terme à leurs rêves de tranquillité. "On n'a jamais autant besoin de vacances que lorsqu'on en revient". La Génération miracle en est désormais intimement persuadée.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes et à tous ! J'y ai longtemps pensé, repoussant sans cesse l'échéance, faute de temps. Mais cette fois-ci, ça y est, je peux enfin poster cette nouvelle fiction sur Kuroko no basket. C'est une première pour ce manga, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

Cette fanfiction est en trois parties (soit trois chapitres). Au départ, je voulais tout regrouper mais ça aurait fait trop condensé. Tant pis pour le one-shot, ce sera pour une autre fois !^^

Genre : Humour

Avertissement : Aucun

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Kuroko no basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, grand bien lui fasse !

_Cette histoire se déroule lors de l'apogée de la Génération miracle. Kagami Taiga et toute l'équipe de Seirin sont donc absents._

Sans plus attendre, voici le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !**

- Quel bel après-midi ! s'exclama joyeusement Akashi Seijuurou en s'étirant paresseusement sur son siège.

Une aura sombre enveloppait tous les joueurs présents à l'exception de Kuroko qui conservait un visage aussi stoïque qu'à l'ordinaire, Murasakibara qui farfouillait dans un grand sac de sucreries, une sucette fourrée dans la bouche et Momoi qui chantonnait d'une voix légère. Dans un car les emmenant vers une destination seulement connue par le redoutable capitaine de l'équipe de Basket de Teiko, ils semblaient passablement déprimés. Comment leur capitaine avait-il pu les convaincre de se rendre dans un « endroit » pareil ? Deux semaines plus tôt, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé se retrouver tous ensemble pour ce voyage imprévu.

* * *

_Début du Flashback _

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées, annonçant des jours chauds et ensoleillés. Au même titre que tous les élèves de leur collège, l'équipe de Teiko était ravie que les cours touchent à leurs fins. Chacun des membres avait différents objectifs en tête mais ils s'accordaient tous pour déclarer que leur repos était bien mérité. L'année scolaire avait été si éprouvante qu'ils avaient eu peu de temps libre pour se détendre. Ces vacances tombaient à pic. Devant les grilles du collège, ils étaient en pleine discussion. Seuls Akashi et Momoi manquaient à l'appel.

- Génial ! Enfin tranquille ! déclara Kise d'un ton enjoué. La plage, me voilà !

- Ouais, un temps parfait pour la baignade, renchérit Aomine. Tiens d'ailleurs, il va falloir que je me rachète une nouvelle canne à pêche. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas attrapé quelque chose.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous faire partager l'ensemble de vos projets estivaux, dit Midorima, les bras croisés.

- Midorimacchi, tu es si insensible ! geignit Kise.

- Bah, si c'est pour lire un énième livre sur les prédictions lunaires entouré d'une cohorte de fétiches en forme de singe, je comprends qu'il envie nos vacances, ricana Aomine.

Piqué au vif, Midorima se tourna vers lui, particulièrement mécontent.

- En tout cas, la crétinerie qui te caractérise n'a pas l'air d'avoir pris congé, dit-il sèchement. Dommage.

Aomine le fixa, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, une veine battant sa tempe.

- Hein ? Tu peux répéter, Midorima ?

- Arrêtez un peu tous les deux, soupira Kuroko d'une voix blasée en mettant quelques pièces dans un distributeur de boissons. On sait tous depuis longtemps que les horoscopes de Midorima sont ridicules et que l'intelligence d'Aomine est limitée.

- Hé ! Dans quel camp tu es, Kuroko ? s'écrièrent Aomine et Midorima d'une même voix, scandalisés.

Durant l'échange, Murasakibara ne s'était pas manifesté, trop occupé à dévorer un énorme esquimau au cassis. Alors qu'il finissait nonchalamment sa glace, il prit soudainement la parole.

- Achachinecha.

- Hein ? dit Aomine en lui jetant un coup d'oeil, incrédule.

- Bon sang, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Murasakibara ! s'agaça Midorima en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne comprend jamais rien.

- Achachinecha, répéta le plus grand des joueurs en continuant à grignoter sa friandise.

- Je n'ai rien compris, avoua Kise, une goutte derrière la tête.

- Il veut dire : « Aka-chin est là », traduisit Kuroko, une brique de lait entre les mains. Dommage, il n'y avait plus de milkshake à la vanille, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Kise, Aomine et Midorima se retournèrent vers le capitaine aux cheveux rouges qui leur souriait d'un air serein, accompagné de Satsuki Momoi, la manager de l'équipe, le visage radieux.

- Comment as-tu réussi à comprendre ce qu'il a dit, Kurokocchi ? demanda Kise, stupéfait en désignant Murasakibara du regard.

- Une intuition, répondit simplement le garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs en sirotant sa brique de lait.

- L'intuition féminine de Tetsu-kun est si brillante ! s'exclama Momoi, admirative, les yeux brillants.

- A la base, c'est un mec, Satsuki, fit remarquer Aomine.

- Quel sens de l'observation, Aomine, soupira Midorima en hochant négativement la tête.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de faire réagir Kurokocchi plus que ça, constata Kise en se grattant la tête, souriant d'un air gêné.

Contre toute attente, Kuroko eut un furtif froncement de sourcils tout en sirotant sa brique de lait mais reprit rapidement son expression coutumière. Ce qui stupéfia l'équipe entière.

- Eh ben, t'en mets du temps pour montrer ton désaccord, Tetsu, ricana Aomine.

- Hum, quelle drôle de façon de montrer sa désapprobation, constata Midorima en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- C'est Kurokocchi tout craché, rigola Kise en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste affectif.

- _Crunch_, fut le seul bruit que produit Murasakibara en mordant dans une tablette en chocolat.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas te vexer, Tetsu-Kun, s'excusa Momoi, les larmes au bord des yeux. Ton bien-être passe avant tout.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils de la part de Kuroko. Tous les joueurs présents se dévisagèrent.

- Allons, Tetsu...

- Ne te mets pas à bouder...

- Il faut savoir pardonner... surtout à une aussi jolie fille...

La bouche de Kuroko se retira de la paille de sa brique de lait et les regarda tour à tour. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune émotion.

- Je préfère vraiment les milkshakes à la vanille...

Sous le choc de cette révélation, ils s'écrasèrent tous par terre dans un fracas assourdissant hormis Akashi qui riait sous cape, Momoi, soulagée de ne pas s'être attirée les foudres de son « Tetsu-kun » et Murasakibara qui fixait Kuroko d'un oeil torve.

- Il n'a pas tort, dit ce dernier en avalant son dernier carré de chocolat. C'est peut-être nutritif mais ça ne vaut pas une bonne barre chocolatée.

Sur cette phrase pleine de sagesse, Akashi en profita pour prendre la parole.

- Bien, dit-il en claquant des mains pour capter l'attention. J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer.

Alors qu'une certaine appréhension traversait les esprits de Kise et d'Aomine, Akashi poursuivit :

- Un projet pédagogique, sportif et culturel entre notre collège et l'école primaire Mikai située aux environs de Tokyo a récemment vu le jour. Par l'intermédiaire de jeunes collégiens, il vise à l'encadrement d'enfants durant les vacances scolaires par des activités ludiques, distrayantes et enrichissantes dans un camp de vacances tout équipé. Cette démarche a pour but d'établir un contact direct entre les jeunes de différentes générations, de privilégier leur développement physique et intellectuel, de favoriser leur autonomie et leur insertion future dans les établissements secondaires. Un contrat sur la prise en charge d'une quarantaine d'écoliers de Mikai pour une durée de deux semaines nous a été délivré, à Satsuki et à moi-même. Je viens donc solliciter votre avis pour savoir si nous acceptons cette démarche bénévole.

Le silence fut total. Aucun joueur n'était en mesure de s'exprimer, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle. Kuroko réussit à demander :

- On peut refuser ?

- Bien évidemment, répondit Akashi en souriant.

- NON ! refusa d'une même voix toute l'équipe de Teiko. TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA !

Kuroko opina du chef, en accord avec leurs dires.

- C'est-à-dire... commença Momoi, mal à l'aise.

- Laisse Satsuki, je vais leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, dit Akashi, une expression de pure jubilation imprimée sur son visage. Sachant vos prises de position un peu hâtives, j'ai pris la peine de signer en notre nom à tous. Etant votre capitaine, je suis le représentant légal de l'équipe. Par conséquent, le contrat est valide et nous partirons d'ici dans moins de douze jours. Ce projet permet non seulement à l'école une économie substantielle mais aussi un solide entraînement physique et mental pour nos matchs de la rentrée. N'est-ce pas formidable ?

Les visages d'Aomine, Kise et Midorima se décomposèrent. Murasakibara perdit brutalement l'appétit. Kuroko se coucha au sol, complètement déprimé.

- Oï, Kuroko, tiens le coup ! s'écria Aomine. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous claquer entre les doigts !

- Oh non, et mes vacances à la plage alors ? se lamenta Kise, désespéré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryouta, il y a une plage non loin du camp, lui annonça Akashi, ses yeux brûlant d'une lueur sadique. Tu pourras emmener ces petits _chérubins_ quand tu le voudras.

- Mais c'est pas pareil ! pleurnicha le blond, attristé. Je ne me suis jamais occupé de gosses moi !

- Raison de plus pour apprendre, ajouta le capitaine d'un ton faussement compatissant.

- C'est hors de question, dit Midorima d'une voix forte. Je ne passerai pas mes vacances dans un établissement sordide entouré d'enfants braillards, puants et stupides !

Akashi sourit aimablement et se tourna vers Momoi.

- Je... je suis désolée, Midorin, mais les chambres ont déjà été réservées pour nous recevoir, dit-elle d'une petite voix. De plus, Akashi-kun a préparé un entraînement spécial pour tous ceux qui ne voudraient pas participer à cette expérience.

Le shooteur se figea. Sans se retourner, il interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sang d'une voix brisée.

- Un entraînement comme... la dernière fois ?

- Bien sûr que non, déclara sérieusement Akashi. Dix fois pire.

L'argument fit mouche. Tout le monde accepta immédiatement, à contrecoeur toutefois.

- Fantastique ! s'enthousiasma Akashi. Je vous contacterai la veille de notre départ pour fixer le lieu et l'heure de notre rendez-vous. Et ne vous avisez surtout pas de vous défiler. Vous le regretteriez amèrement.

Il sortit sa paire de ciseaux fétiche et les caressa amoureusement. Ses équipiers se sentirent étrangement solidaires de cette action pédagogique. Leur capitaine était vraiment capable de tout.

- J'aime les approbations unanimes, avoua-t-il en faisant danser ses ciseaux entre ses doigts.

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

"Vous pouvez me rappeler ce que je fous ici, au fait ?" lança Aomine, particulièrement de mauvais poil.

- Cesse de nous le répéter, on sait tous à cause de « qui » tout ça arrive, maugréa Midorima, les bras croisés.

- Dîtes-moi que c'est un cauchemar... se plaignit Kise en se liquéfiant littéralement sur son siège.

- Allons, ne soyez pas aussi déprimés, tenta de les réconforter Momoi. Ca ne dure que deux semaines. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion d'inculquer les valeurs de tolérance, de fair-play et de camaraderie à de jeunes enfants innocents...

La jeune manager ne finit jamais sa phrase. Au même moment, alors qu'ils étaient proches de leur destination, un pneu éclata brusquement. Le chauffeur du car poussa un juron furieux, parvint à garer difficilement son véhicule contre un trottoir et sortit de l'engin tel un diable de sa boîte. Il brandit son poing contre deux gamins qui s'enfuyaient au loin après lui avoir tiré la langue, une sarbacane à la main.

- Sales gosses ! cria-t-il. Attendez que j'aille tout raconter à vos parents ! Une roue toute neuve en plus. Ah, je les retiens, ces satanés morveux ! Tous les ans, c'est la même chose. Mikai est vraiment un repaire de petits voyous !

Les discussions entre les membres de la Génération miracle s'étaient estompées aussi vite qu'une feuille morte se fait souffler par une violente bourrasque de vent. A cet instant, Kise poussa un cri d'épouvante et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- J'AI ATTERRI EN ENFER ! JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER ICIIIIIIIII !

- Du calme, Kise, intervint Aomine dont la perspective de se retrouver avec des petits dangers publics en puissance le hantait plus qu'il n'osait le montrer, ça sert à rien de dramatiser plus que ça ne l'est déjà.

- Je rentre chez moi, annonça Midorima d'un ton décidé en sortant de sa poche un mérou en porcelaine pour vérifier qu'il était toujours intact. Tout compte fait, je crois que je préfère encore l'entraînement.

- Et tu comptes rentrer comment ? lui demanda poliment Akashi. La gare est à trente kilomètres d'ici.

- Tu sais que je te hais, Akashi ?

- Y a des commerces dans le coin ? questionna Murasakibara. Histoire que je puisse faire le plein d'aliments ?

Malheureusement, personne n'était en mesure de lui répondre.

- Ressaisis-toi Kise ! dit Aomine en lui flanquant un coup sur le crâne. C'est pas le moment de flancher. Le plus dur est à venir.

- Merci de me rassurer, Aominechi, soupira le top model en se massant la tête.

- Akashi-kun, puisque nous sommes immobilisés, tu sais où se trouve ce fameux camp ? demanda Kuroko d'un ton neutre. Essayons de gagner du temps.

- Tu es pressé, Tetsu ? ricana Akashi.

- Curieux plutôt. Et puis, maintenant que nous sommes là, autant constater de notre propre yeux ce qui nous attend.

- Bien, dit Akashi avec autorité. Ecoutez-moi ! Prenez vos valises, nous allons nous rendre au camp à pieds. Normalement, il est à deux pas.

- Normalement ? se méfia Aomine, trop habitué aux coups tordus de son capitaine.

- Du calme, Dai-chan, le pria Momoi. Akashi-kun connaît le chemin.

- Bien sûr, dit celui-ci, ravi. Au pire, ce sera une charmante introduction à notre fabuleuse expérience. Allons-y !

Il sortit du car, se dirigea vers le coffre du véhicule situé sur le côté, saisit sa valise et partit vers le nord en sifflotant. Le voyant s'éloigner nonchalamment, les autres membres de l'équipe attrapèrent à toute hâte leurs valises, s'excusèrent auprès du chauffeur qui pestait toujours près de sa roue crevée et rejoignirent leur capitaine en courant.

- Tu pourrais nous attendre au lieu de te barrer comme ça, s'agaça Aomine, tenant la poignée de sa valise à roulettes. Tu veux nous rendre fou ou quoi ?

- C'est son intention, déclara simplement Kuroko.

Pour toute réponse, le sourire d'Akashi s'élargit davantage.

* * *

Après une courte marche, ils arrivèrent à destination. Le camp des _Zéphyrs Matinaux_ était un grand complexe vacancier pour les enfants comprenant bungalows, centre aquatique - avec piscine couverte et découverte - parc forestier, gymnase et équipement sportif dernier cri. Situé au bord de la mer, il accueillait pour une durée de deux mois maximum les élèves de l'école primaire Mikai. Ces derniers avaient la réputation de tenir tête à toute forme d'autorité et de mener la vie dure aux éducateurs. Beaucoup démissionnaient au bout d'une semaine alors que d'autres devenaient complètement fous à la fin du séjour. Quoi qu'il en soit, rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à sortir indemne d'un tel boulot. Evidemment, il était difficile pour son directeur de promouvoir son établissement auprès des éducateurs débutants. La venue de jeunes collégiens motivés et bénévoles était un véritable miracle. C'est tout naturellement qu'il vint les accueillir, accompagné de deux éducateurs particulièrement fatigués.

- Bienvenue aux _Zéphyrs Matinaux_ ! annonça-t-il d'une voix joviale. Je me présente : Akihito Rokugo, directeur de cet humble établissement.

- Enchanté, je suis Akashi Seijuurou, répondit le capitaine aux cheveux rouges. Je vous amène comme promis les nouveaux éducateurs qui seront chargés d'encadrer les enfants durant deux semaines.

- Formidable ! s'écria Mr Rokugo, ravi en jetant un coup d'oeil aux visages sombres des membres de l'équipe. Je suis certain qu'ensemble nous allons faire du bon travail.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Akashi alors que ses équipiers hésitaient à repartir à pied jusqu'à chez eux ou à se jeter dans la mer pour s'y noyer.

- Ueno, Kitagaki ! Soyez assez aimables pour montrer les locaux à nos nouveaux arrivants, ordonna le directeur en se tournant vers les deux éducateurs.

Tout à coup, l'un d'eux éclata en sanglots désespérés et les quitta en courant à toutes jambes vers la sortie. Mr Rokugo le regarda partir en soupirant et s'excusa auprès des membres de Teiko.

- Petite dépression nerveuse. Rien de grave, rassurez-vous. Kitagaki, peux-tu leur faire la visite ?

Le dénommé Kitagaki, les yeux cernés, le visage creusé, acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre entière disposition, déclara Mr Rokugo en se courbant respectueusement. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour.

« Tu parles ! » pensa simultanément la Génération miracle sauf Akashi nullement déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de voir et Momoi, toujours convaincue que les deux semaines ne se passeraient pas aussi mal que ça.

La grande cour était déserte. Aucun enfant ne semblait en vue pour le moment. Ce signe ne présageait rien de bon. Midorima en était intimement persuadé, plus que quiconque. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait découvert que les prédictions de son horoscope se révélaient particulièrement négatives. Et les révélations sur son avenir ne le trompaient jamais.

- Où sont les enfants ? demanda-t-il à Kitagaki.

Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa aussitôt. Apparemment, le terme « enfant » semblait terroriser les individus résidant au centre. Essayant de garder contenance, il bafouilla :

- Ah oui, les enfants... pour l'instant, ils sont au réfectoire pour le déjeuner...Vous allez les voir, ne vous inquiétez pas... Toutefois, il faut que je vous mette en garde. Ils sont assez... turbulents et peuvent créer de temps à autre du chambardement... Mais ils sont très mignons, vous verrez, on finit même par s'y attacher... surtout, faîtes preuve de patience et de gentillesse... Bien, je vais tout d'abord vous montrer vos chambres afin que vous puissiez déposer vos affaires et éventuellement vous rafraîchir...

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment suivi par la troupe de Teiko. Après avoir escaladés trois escaliers, ils arrivèrent du côté des dortoirs. Etant la seule fille du groupe, Momoi eut droit à une chambre individuelle, à l'écart de toutes les autres. Les membres masculins durent se partager les deux chambres restantes. Du coup, Aomine, Midorima et Murasakibara prirent la première et Kuroko, Kise et Akashi la seconde. Une fois leurs bagages déposés et un rapide rinçage des mains effectué, leur guide leur fit une visite éclair des lieux, en passant par le parc aquatique, la salle de sport et la grande pelouse située derrière le bâtiment. Après avoir expliqué en détails les règles de sécurité et l'organisation des journées, Kitagaki les emmena enfin vers le réfectoire. Aucun bruit ne semblait filtrer de l'intérieur. Cette atmosphère étrange étonna la nouvelle équipe. Alors qu'il sortait ses clés pour ouvrir les portes, personne ne semblait croire que des enfants puissent se tenir aussi sagement.

- Vous êtes sûrs que les gamins sont là dedans ? demanda Kise, incrédule. Je n'entends rien du tout.

- Oh malheureusement si, répondit l'éducateur d'une voix nerveuse. Le réfectoire est doté d'une isolation phonique. Tous les voisins à proximité du centre se sont plaints du vacarme qui y régnait matin, midi et soir. Afin d'empêcher les nuisances sonores, le directeur a été contraint d'apporter des modifications aux murs de la salle. Maintenant, plus aucun son ne filtre au dehors. On a l'impression que tout est calme. Cependant, ne vous y fiez pas.

- Je me disais aussi, grimaça Aomine.

- Ils sont tous là ? questionna Kuroko, indifférent à la panique générale du groupe.

- Hélas, soupira Kitagaki. Bien, vous êtes prêts ?

- Allez-y, exigea Akashi, impatient.

L'éducateur déverrouilla les portes.

La Génération Miracle regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir de boules Quies dans les oreilles. Les hurlements ponctués de rires, de pleurs et de divers autres cris non identifiables endommagèrent sérieusement leurs tympans. Il régnait dans ce réfectoire l'anarchie la plus totale : les assiettes volaient, les carafes d'eau gisaient à terre, répandant leur contenu sur le sol, les combats de boulettes de riz faisaient rage. Quant aux deux éducateurs présents dans la pièce, ils vociféraient sur les élèves sans pour autant se faire obéir ou même entendre. Face à ce chaos indescriptible, Kitagaki s'avança d'un pas lent vers deux enfants dans le but de les séparer alors qu'ils se tiraient les cheveux après que l'un d'eux ait vidé le contenu de son assiette dans le col de chemise de son camarade. Pendant que l'animatrice tentait de réconforter une petite fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, beuglant qu'elle voulait retourner chez ses parents, son collègue était en pleine course-poursuite avec deux garçons qui s'amusaient à tirer avec des pistolets à bille. Certains enfants se roulaient par terre, d'autres mangeaient avec les doigts, inondant les tables de tâches de viande et de sauce, de boulettes de riz et de feuilles de salade. Le tintamarre était si puissant qu'il crispa légèrement Akashi, réputé pour son sang-froid à toute épreuve.

- Eh bien, ça va être un sacré défi de les mater, admit-il. Qu'en dîtes-vous les gars ?

Il se retourna vers ses joueurs et haussa les sourcils. Hormis Momoi, il n'y avait plus personne. Même Kuroko avait fichu le camp.

- En fait, je crois qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait prêts, s'excusa Momoi, une goutte derrière la tête.

« Tss, quel manque de motivation » pensa-t-il en émettant un petit rire sadique.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Les deux autres viendront en leur temps (du moins, si j'en ai !). Vos impressions sont les bienvenues. Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	2. Le calme avant la tempête

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Chose promise, chose due, voici la suite (avec malheureusement du retard) des aventures de l'équipe de Teiko au camp des _Zéphyrs matinaux_. Ce ne sont pas les péripéties qui vont manquer dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après les avoir surpris en train de faire leurs valises à la hâte, Akashi fut contraint de sévir. Suite à un solide recadrage de la part du capitaine de Teiko - qui avait promis un boulet attaché aux pieds lors du prochain entraînement de basket à ceux qui ne voudraient pas s'occuper de ces « petits anges » (dixit Akashi) - Kuroko et les autres avaient été contraint de capituler. Malgré la prière silencieuse de Midorima à son mérou en porcelaine et les pleurnicheries de Kise, ils furent tous contraints de rejoindre Kitagaki dans le hall. Après que les enfants aient été lâchés dans la cour tels des bêtes sauvages, l'éducateur revint vers eux, le visage en sueur, les cheveux totalement emmêlés et les vêtements couverts de tâches et de grains de riz. Un sourire forcé ornait ses lèvres.

- Ils sont très joueurs mais vous verrez, on finit par s'y habituer, dit-il d'un ton las. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me changer. Ma collègue est restée les surveiller et je crains qu'étant seule elle ne parvienne pas à les calmer. Pouvez-vous me rendre ce service ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit aimablement Akashi alors que l'éducateur s'en allait rapidement. Vous avez entendu, vous autres ?

Aucun des lycéens ne prononça un seul mot. Ils étaient toujours sous le choc. Le capitaine dut se montrer plus persuasif.

- Je répète : Atsushi, Daiki, Shintarou, Ryouta, Tetsu, je vous nomme surveillants provisoires de cette cour. Vous êtes responsable de la sécurité de ces enfants.

- J'en veux pas de cette nomination ! s'emporta Aomine.

- Je préfèrerais plutôt être de corvées de cuisine et de ménage, déclara Kise. On peut négocier ?

- Si tu veux, sourit Akashi. Les tâches ménagères avec, en prime, mon sympathique boulet aux pieds lors du prochain entraînement.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! s'écria Kise, terrorisé. Je n'ai rien dit !

- Comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte ? s'agaça Midorima. On n'y connaît rien aux gosses !

- On a qu'à confisquer leurs bonbons s'ils font des bêtises, ça les incitera peut-être à mieux se comporter, proposa le géant de l'équipe en dévorant un paquet de gâteaux.

- Pour que tu les manges ensuite et que les gosses se mettent à chialer, merci bien, rétorqua Aomine, nullement dupe des intentions de Murasakibara.

- Je reconnais que l'idée d'Atsushi n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, déclara Akashi, songeur. Et que pensez-vous d'un sac rempli de pierres accroché à leurs épaules pendant qu'ils effectuent cent tours de terrain ?

- Ce n'est plus une punition, c'est carrément le bagne ! s'écria Kise, horrifié par cette proposition.

- Jette-les du haut d'une falaise tant que t'y es, c'est plus rapide et moins douloureux, ironisa le shooteur de la Génération Miracle, consterné par une telle idée.

- Et mais... Kurokocchi a disparu ! s'alarma le blond en scrutant les alentours avec inquiétude.

- Comme d'hab, pas besoin de s'angoisser, le rassura Aomine en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Il va encore surgir lorsqu'on s'y attendra le moins.

- Il est allé remplir ses prérogatives, déclara Akashi d'un air satisfait. Et vous devriez en faire autant.

En effet, le membre le plus frêle de l'équipe tentait d'interrompre une bagarre qui avait lieu entre quatre enfants. Malheureusement, aucun des élèves n'avait remarqué sa présence ni sa tentative désespérée d'imposer un ordre. Ce fut l'éducatrice qui dut intervenir pour éviter l'incident. Dans son élan, elle bouscula Kuroko qui se retrouva aussitôt par terre. Personne ne le remarqua.

« Ça doit quand même être dur au quotidien d'être aussi transparent » pensèrent plusieurs membres de Teiko, une goutte apparaissant derrière leur tête.

- Bon, il est temps de reprendre la situation en main ! s'encouragea Aomine en s'avançant vers deux petits garçons qui se donnaient des coups de pieds dans les tibias.

- Dai-chan, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu risqué ? intervint Momoi qui était restée silencieuse depuis un moment. Regarde le pauvre Tetsu-kun qui n'est pas parvenu à les séparer...

- Pff, ne me sous-estime pas, Satsuki, rétorqua le basané en s'avançant vers la source du conflit, les mains dans les poches. Bon, ça suffit les mioches ! La bagarre est terminée !

Les quatre enfants arrêtèrent immédiatement de se battre et le regardèrent, surpris.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda un élève brun au regard méchant.

- Hé Jiro, c'est qui ce débile ? dit un enfant de petite taille en tirant le tee-shirt du concerné.

- Eh, lâche-moi, Shouta ! s'indigna le dénommé Jiro, élève aux cheveux ras, en lui administrant une claque sur ses mains. J'en sais rien de qui c'est ! Il a une tête de crétin, c'est tout ce que je vois !

- Tête de crétin ! Tête de crétin ! chantonna le quatrième enfant en pointant Aomine du doigt.

Les autres enfants reprirent en chœur. Une veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe de l'as de Teiko.

- Répétez un peu pour voir, sales morveux ?

- Calme-toi Aomine, le réprimanda Midorima. Tes cris n'arrangent rien et de surcroit, tu me casses les oreilles.

- Y s'appelle Aomine cui-là ? ricana Jiro. Hé, Kenta, Shouta, Akiji, ça vous dit qu'on l'appelle Idiomine ?

- Ouais ! Idiomine ! Idiomine !

Momoi tenta de retenir son ami par la taille afin d'éviter qu'il ne les frappe.

- MON PAQUET !

Le cri horrifié de Murasakibara se fit entendre dans toute la cour. Un trio de deux garçons et une fille étaient parvenu à subtiliser la précieuse boîte de gâteaux à son insu. Grâce à une pyramide humaine finement exécutée, ils s'étaient saisi du paquet de gâteaux pendant que le géant regardait la scène entre Aomine et les autres élèves. A présent, il courrait à toutes jambes vers les gamins qui se refilaient la boîte chacun leur tour. Rapides, ils parvenaient à échapper au géant grâce à de surprenantes acrobaties ou en se faufilant entre ses longues jambes.

- AU VOLEUR ! A L'ASSASSIN ! MES GATEAUX ! MES BEAUX GATEAUX !

- Du calme Murasakibaracchi ! s'affola Kise en s'avançant dans sa direction.

Dans son élan, il ne vit pas la corde à sauter d'une petite fille qui traînait au sol et se prit les pieds dedans. Il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Celle-ci se mit alors à brailler avec force, pointant du doigt le « méchant blondinet » qui avait volé sa précieuse corde. Alors que Kise se relevait, le nez ensanglanté, il tenta de réconforter la petite fille, sans succès. De son côté, Midorima était envahi par de nombreux enfants qui souhaitaient voir de plus près son mérou en porcelaine sans qu'Akashi ne lève le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide.

- Vous allez la fermer, oui ? menaça Aomine, toujours retenu à la taille par Momoi. Je m'appelle Aomine, pigé ?

- A vos ordres, Idiomine ! lança Jiro alors que les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Aomine-kun, tu devrais... commença Kuroko mais il fut interrompu par les élèves qui sursautèrent violemment, effrayés.

- Ouah, d'où il sort lui ?

- Vous avez vu ça ? Vous croyez que c'est un fantôme ?

- En tout cas, c'était vachement impressionnant comme tour...

Alors que les enfants discutaient entre eux, l'as de Teiko grogna de mécontentement.

- J'en ai ma claque ! Je me tire !

- Dai-chan, tenta de le raisonner Momoi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Satsuki, lança Akashi. Il suffit d'un seul mot pour le remettre dans le droit chemin : _Punition_.

Aomine se figea. Malgré l'aura sombre qui l'entourait, il revint machinalement en arrière, les poings serrés.

- Je te revaudrais ça, Akashi.

- Mais oui, mais oui, sourit ce dernier, nullement décontenancé par l'expression meurtrière de son joueur. Oh, Shintarou m'a l'air en difficulté.

En effet, le shooteur de la Génération miracle essayait par tous les moyens de protéger sa précieuse statue de mérou alors que les gamins grimpaient sur son dos pour lui dérober.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, gamins dégénérés ! s'énerva-t-il en gigotant dans tous les sens pour leur faire lâcher prise. Ce n'est pas à vous !

- RENDEZ MOI MES GATEAUX !

- Ne pleure plus, je t'en prie, s'affola Kise en essayant de réconforter la petite fille en larmes, sa corde à sauter à la main.

Akiji chuchota à l'oreille de Shouta qui arbora un sourire malicieux. Celui-ci attrapa une petite balle rouge et l'envoya en direction d'Aomine. Cependant, il n'était pas l'as de Teiko pour rien. Il parvint à la stopper avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage.

- Bien essayé, gamin mais ça ne marchera pas, ricana-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Loin, d'être découragé, Shouta réitéra avec une autre balle, de nouveau bloquée par le lycéen.

- Si tu crois me toucher avec ce genre de ballon, c'est...

Au même instant, cinq balles identiques aux autres le frappèrent en plein visage. Les mains prises, il n'avait pas pu les éviter. Sur les conseils d'Akiji, plusieurs enfants avaient voulu essayer de relever le défi. Ils éclatèrent de rire en fixant Aomine, fou de rage. Akashi se retint de pouffer en posant une main discrète sur ses lèvres.

- NON ! MON MEROU !

Après une vive querelle entre Midorima et trois élèves, le mérou en porcelaine échappa des mains de son propriétaire et se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Les enfants applaudirent, ravis du spectacle tandis que le lycéen aux cheveux verts se prit la tête entre les mains, profondément désespéré.

- C'est un cauchemar ! s'écria-t-il, anéanti.

- Allons, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, Shintarou ? intervint Akashi, les bras croisés. Ce n'était qu'un tanuki en porcelaine sans aucune valeur marchande.

- Un mérou, corrigea Midorima d'une voix glaciale.

- Oui, si tu veux. Qu'il soit cassé ou non n'aura aucune incidence sur les évènements à suivre, que tu le crois ou non.

- Au contraire. L'horoscope de ce matin a déclaré que les conséquences seraient particulièrement néfastes si ma mascotte porte-bonheur venait à se briser ou disparaître. Ce qui vient d'arriver. D'ailleurs, les évènements d'aujourd'hui ne sont que les prémices de deux semaines infernales.

Akashi soupira. Impossible de convaincre un superstitieux comme Midorima. Une tartine tombant du côté de la confiture n'était due qu'à un alignement de planètes ou à la disparition d'une étoile de la voûte céleste. Maintenant, il allait être déprimé pendant tout le séjour.

« Tant pis, pensa-t-il, nullement préoccupé. De toute façon, les activités du camp lui feront oublier ce petit incident ».

- Dai-chan, je t'en prie ! supplia Momoi en retenant par la taille un Aomine devenu fervent partisan de l'infanticide.

Un des enfants qui s'était éclipsé durant l'incident revint en courant vers ses amis.

- Il parait qu'Idiomine va nous surveiller pendant ces deux semaines, déclara Shouta, les yeux brûlants d'une lueur malicieuse quoique perverse, nullement impressionné par l'expression furieuse de l'as de Teiko. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ouais, on va faire ce qu'on veut ! hurlèrent ses camarades.

- Sûrement pas ! s'emporta Aomine, les poings serrés. Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir tranquille les mioches ou je vous flanquerais une correction dont vous vous souviendrez.

- Bah, même pas cap, rigola Jiro. De toute façon, si tu nous punis, on appellera la police et t'iras en prison. Avec ta tête d'idiot et de pervers, même si t'es innocent, personne te croira.

- Ouais, personne te croira ! renchérirent les autres écoliers en sautant en l'air.

- Pervers, moi ?! s'étrangla Aomine alors que Momoi tentait coûte que coûte de le raisonner.

En vérité, elle avait du mal à donner tort à ces enfants. Les magazines cochons que gardaient son ami ne plaidaient guère en sa faveur. Régulièrement, lorsqu'un entraînement avait lieu à l'école, elle savait que son ami était endormi sur le toit de l'école, une revue compromettante sur son visage. Bien qu'il niait avec force lire ce genre de choses, Momoi n'était pas dupe. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que cette « manie » transparaissait dans le regard d'Aomine.

« Bon sang, s'il n'avait pas regardé ma poitrine, les enfants ne s'en seraient jamais aperçus » soupira-t-elle en hochant négativement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tetsu ? s'écria le bleutée, abasourdi, dont l'attention avait été détournée par les rires des autres enfants qui pointaient du doigt une scène surréaliste.

A quatre pattes sur le sol, Kuroko transportait deux enfants sur son dos, aboyant comme un chien. Son expression coutumière n'avait néanmoins pas du tout changée.

- Hue, hue, aiken' !

- Allez, plus vite, chien fantôme ! exigea d'un ton autoritaire une petite fille en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les côtes. Vas-y, Tsu-Tsu !

- Ha, Tsu-Tsu ? répéta Aomine, croyant que ses oreilles lui jouaient un tour.

- Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, lança froidement Midorima qui rassemblait les débris de son malheureux mérou. Les astres l'avaient prédits : les Verseaux vont vivre une journée délicate et il leur est fortement conseillé de rester chez eux pour éviter des situations problématiques ou embarrassantes.

- Kawai, Tetsu-kun ! cria Momoi, en mode fangirl, un appareil photo à la main, photographiant Kuroko dans toutes les positions.

- Momoi, c'est gênant, lui fit remarquer Kuroko sans pour autant arrêter d'avancer à quatre pattes et d'aboyer.

- Est-ce que le gentil petit toutou veut un biscuit ? demanda la petite fille sur le dos du joueur fantôme alors que sa camarade lui en avait donné un.

- NON, MOI ! hurla Murasakibara en se jetant désespérément au sol, la suppliant à genoux.

Son taux de sucre dans le sang n'était plus suffisant pour lui permettre de conserver ses esprits et de garder la tête froide. Murasakibara Atsushi était désormais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour récupérer ses doses de survie.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité et le pivot de l'équipe servit également de monture à d'autres enfants, guidé par les gâteaux que d'autres écoliers agitaient devant son nez. La bave aux lèvres, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un grand lévrier affamé.

Les mains dans les poches, Kise revint vers eux, la mine abattue. A cet instant, ce fut au tour d'Aomine de rire aux éclats. Midorima écarquilla les yeux, totalement effaré. Akashi lança un coup d'oeil amusé.

- Jolie coiffure, Ryouta, le complimenta le capitaine. Très tendance.

Après avoir trébuché dans la corde à sauter et face aux pleurs de la petite fille, il avait accepté de lui servir de cobaye : ainsi, celle-ci et ses camarades l'avaient coiffé de beaux nœuds roses, de fausses mèches arc-en-ciel, de broches papillons ou pailletées qui ornaient à présent sa chevelure blonde. Poussant un pleurnichement plaintif, il fustigea Aomine qui, hilare, se tenait les hanches.

- L'horoscope désastreux des Verseaux s'applique également aux Gémeaux, n'est-ce pas Shintarou ? commenta Akashi.

Les bras croisés, Midorima poussa un profond soupir. Ces deux semaines promettaient d'être très longues...

* * *

Après ce moment éprouvant, Kitagaki refit son apparition et signifia la fin de cette récréation qui n'avait que trop duré pour tout le monde. Remerciant les lycéens de Teiko pour leur aide - son regard s'attarda sur Kise, rendu ridicule par ses nœuds dans les cheveux - il annonça aux enfants d'une voix stressée qu'il était l'heure de se rendre à la piscine pour les activités aquatiques. Le hurlement suraigu poussé par les écoliers à cet instant précis auraient rendu sourd n'importe quel individu muni de protections auditives. Tentant de se boucher les oreilles par tous les moyens, Aomine poussa un juron sonore.

- Bordel, ils vont me rendre dingues ces gnomes !

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber ? proposa Kise en se tournant vers Akashi, espérant susciter un tant soit peu de compassion. Pourquoi ne pas prendre une chambre à l'hôtel du coin et venir de temps à autre aider nos collègues lorsqu'ils en ont vraiment besoin ? Pourquoi tant de souffrances ?

- La vie est pleine de mystères, Ryouta, répondit calmement Akashi.

- Kise-kun n'a pas tort, intervint Kuroko en ayant retrouvé ses manières d'être humain. Que va nous apporter une telle expérience, si ce n'est des jets de ballons dans la figure, des hématomes, des vêtements trempés et des crachats de nourriture ?

- Ça forge le caractère.

- Tu ne crois pas que ces vingt minutes en compagnie de morveux braillards nous l'a assez forgé ? lança Midorima avec bon sens.

- Peut-être préfères-tu que mon entraînement s'en charge, Shintarou ?

- NON ! paniqua Kise en s'agrippant à la manche du capitaine. Il disait ça pour rire, pas vrai, Midorimacchi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fiche à Teiko déjà ? maugréa le shooteur de la génération miracle en redressant ses lunettes.

- Hé, Idiomine, ramène ta tête de pervers ! On va jouer à la balle au prisonnier aquatique ! cria Jiro.

- QUI EST UN PERVERS, SALE PETIT TROLL CRASSEUX ?

- TOI ! répondirent la plupart des enfants à l'unisson.

La plupart des élèves éclata de rire.

- Ne rentre pas dans leur jeu, le blâma Midorima, consterné. Tu passes pour encore plus crétin que tu ne l'es déjà.

Le bleuté le fusilla du regard.

- Où est Mukkun ? demanda Momoi, surprise de la disparition du géant.

- Il est parti prendre des rations de survie, l'informa Kuroko.

- Bon sang, il ne pense qu'à bouffer celui-là... dit Aomine, de mauvaise humeur.

- Cela vaut peut-être mieux que d'hurler toutes les deux secondes contre une bande de marmots hyperactifs, rétorqua le lycéen aux cheveux verts sur le même ton.

- Tu me cherches, Midorima ? C'est la perte de ton totem qui te rends pas jouasse ? Tu veux qu'on règle ça sur un terrain de basket ?

- Le problème, intervint Kise, c'est qu'il n'y a ni paniers ni terrain dans les environs.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux joueurs de Teiko d'une même voix.

- Rassurez-vous, je me suis renseigné, il en existe un, leur indiqua Akashi. Le centre sportif de la ville voisine en dispose d'un très spacieux.

- Où ça ?

- A dix kilomètres d'ici. Si vous comptez y aller, j'ai prévu de vous faire transporter de _gros_ sacs parfaitement adaptés à la marche à pied.

Les visages de la génération miracle virèrent au blanc. Cette expédition périlleuse risquait de leur coûter la vie. Les sacs seraient remplis de plomb ou de rochers que ça ne les étonnerait même pas.

- Bon... ben, sans rancune, hein Midorima ? dit Aomine en émettant un rire qui sonnait faux, préférant mettre fin à leur mésentente.

- Je me suis emporté, cela n'arrivera plus, répondit avec nervosité son camarade, les lèvres pincés, maudissant les astres solaires de n'avoir pas été clément aujourd'hui avec lui.

- Eh bien voilà, tout s'arrange, sourit aimablement le capitaine en observant les enfants qui criaient dans le rang malgré les tentatives désespérées de Kitagaki de les faire taire. Bien, maintenant rassemblez-vous.

Voyant que ses coéquipiers ne l'écoutaient pas, il frappa des mains comme un professeur réprimanderait des élèves dissipés. Kuroko aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quitter les lieux. Il préférait presque rejouer aux caniches obéissants en transportant des gamins sur son dos que d'affronter une marmaille indisciplinée qui risquait de les achever aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement en les arrosant d'une quantité impressionnante d'eau chlorée. Il aurait voulu crier sa détresse mais il ne pouvait pas. La réputation de Kuroko Tetsuya, l'homme invisible au ballon rond, le passe-muraille des passes, le « Fantômas » du sport, le capitaine Nemo du basket, était en jeu. Enfin, surtout pour lui, vu que sa réputation n'était encore connu de personne hormis son équipe.

A cet instant, Murasakibara les rejoignit, des sucettes pleins la bouche, des paquets de biscuits et de gâteaux en tout genre dans les bras. Tout en suçotant ses friandises, son visage exprimait un grand bonheur et un immense soulagement.

- Tu crois qu'il n'y a que du sucre dans ses bonbons ? chuchota Kise à l'oreille d'Aomine.

- Va savoir... soupira Aomine, les bras croisés. A mon avis, il a surtout l'âge mental des mioches de ce foutu centre.

Tous les joueurs s'approchèrent d'Akashi qui leva les bras avec autorité.

- Allez chercher vos maillots. Vous allez avoir l'immense privilège de surveiller ces petits chérubins pendant leur barbotage. Bien sûr, la participation aux jeux de ces adorables bambins est obligatoire. Des questions ?

Pendant un court moment, ils hésitèrent. Devaient-ils, oui ou non, noyer leur capitaine dans la piscine la plus proche ? Bien que ce soit extrêmement tentant, cela leur semblait une mauvaise idée. D'abord parce qu'Akashi maniait ses ciseaux comme un katana et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour les neutraliser. Ensuite, parce qu'ils finiraient en prison pour leur crime et qu'une condamnation aussi lourde pour un simple pétage de plomb contre un sadique atteint d'hétérochromie (1) leur paraissait exagérée. Enfin, le lycéen aux cheveux rouges allait devoir lui aussi supporter ce calvaire avec eux. Normalement...

- Et toi ? demanda Aomine suspicieux.

- Moi ? Je vous accompagne, dit Akashi d'un ton serein. J'ai prévu de bouquiner au bord de l'eau. Il faut bien s'occuper pendant ces trois heures.

- TROIS HEURES ? vociféra l'équipe au grand complet.

- Ce... ce ne serait pas un peu beaucoup pour un premier jour ? l'interrogea Momoi d'une voix gênée, trouvant cette situation bien difficile alors que les autres la considéraient clairement comme inhumaine.

- Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?

- Ça va pas, non ? Pourquoi pas jusqu'à vingt heures pendant que t'y es ?

- C'est de la folie, on y arrivera jamais !

- Et puis, on aura pas assez de provisions pour tenir...

- Si on tient jusque là...

- Vous préférez vous occuper du repas du soir ? leur proposa le capitaine, tout sourire. Je crois qu'il y a une veillée nocturne juste après...

Tous les joueurs coururent vers leurs chambres pour chercher leurs maillots et leurs serviettes, se bousculant les uns les autres.

- Hé, attendez-moi ! les réprimanda Momoi en filant chercher elle-aussi ses affaires.

« C'est tellement simple » jubila Akashi, ravi de les torturer comme bon lui semblait.

* * *

Les jeux aquatiques dans la grande piscine du centre furent un véritable parcours du combattant pour les malheureux éducateurs débutants. Après être allés chercher leurs maillots de bain dans leur chambre, les enfants filèrent rapidement vers l'immense piscine couverte munie d'un très long toboggan. Déjà ingérables sur la terre ferme, ils s'étaient transformés en démons marins déchaînés, aspergeant d'eau leurs surveillants et commettant toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables. Trempé jusqu'aux os, Kitagaki était reparti se changer, laissant les enfants sous leur responsabilité. Apparemment, tous les adultes s'étaient de nouveau défilés et comptaient sur la motivation des lycéens pour calmer les plus rebelles. Ce fut catastrophique. Une fois en maillot, la génération miracle fut vite dépassée par les évènements. Aucun écolier n'obéissait aux malheureux adolescents qui tentaient tant bien que mal de les canaliser pour éviter les débordements et le chahut. En vain.

- Faîtes des gosses, faîtes des gosses ! hurla Aomine, hors de lui, en poursuivant trois enfants qui lui lançait des ballons de plage à la figure. Si je tenais ces militants natalistes, je leur ferais bouffer la semelle de mes pompes, ça traînerait pas !

- OUAAAAH ! A MOOOIII !

Descendant le grand toboggan la tête en arrière, Kise atterrit dans la piscine dans un bruit sonore en compagnie de cinq élèves qui le percutèrent de plein fouet dans leur chute. Poussant un plainte de douleur dans un gargouillis rendu incompréhensible par l'eau, les enfants éclatèrent de rire en le voyant émerger à la surface comme un vieux sac plastique.

- Arrête de faire l'andouille, Kise ! le réprimanda Midorima assis au bord du bassin, trempant ses doigts de pieds avec réticence. Tu ne devrais pas t'abaisser à faire des choses aussi stupides, tu vois bien le...

PLOUF ! Sans faire de bruit, deux enfants le poussèrent dans la piscine. Il émergea quelques secondes plus tard, recrachant une quantité importante d'eau chlorée.

- Ton histoire est tombée à l'eau, mon pauvre Shintarou, gloussa Akashi en sirotant son verre de grenadine sur un grand transat, à l'écart des autres. Tu as bien bu la tasse. A la tienne !

Ayant perdu ses lunettes au fond de l'eau, les cheveux verts aplatis contre son front, les insultes du shooteur s'entendirent dans tout le complexe aquatique. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se montra aussi grossier qu'Aomine, ce qui était peu dire.

Discrètement, plusieurs petites filles avaient piqués les provisions de Murasakibara et se les partageaient entre elles. Ignorant les hurlements perçants, ce dernier était occupé à ramener les enfants trop turbulents hors de l'eau, deux sous chaque bras, comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires cageots à patates. Le problème, c'est qu'à peine les avaient-ils posé au sol qu'ils repartaient aussi secs en direction de la piscine en effectuant d'impressionnants plongeons.

- J'en ai marre, dit Murasakibara d'un ton las. Je vais aller chercher des bonbons.

Habillée d'un maillot de bain rose deux pièces qui mettaient en valeur ses généreuses formes, Momoi frappa des deux mains pour faire respecter la discipline.

- Voyons, les enfants. Il faut obéir à vos aînés. Ils sont là pour vous surveiller.

De nombreux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle et se cramponnèrent à ses jambes en larmoyant, la regardant avec les yeux de Bambi et s'excusant pour leur comportement. La jeune fille se mit à leur hauteur, leur sourit et leur caressa les cheveux.

- Voilà, j'aime mieux ça. Amusez-vous gentiment.

- Merci, mademoiselle ! la remercièrent les enfants en l'étreignant chaleureusement.

A la fois surprise et attendrie, Momoi les accueillit dans ses bras. Cependant, cette étreinte était loin d'être innocente. Ils en profitèrent pour se coller à sa belle poitrine et à narguer Aomine qui regardait la scène, les poings serrés.

- Les petits salopards, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Et après on dit que je suis un pervers... Hé, Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le sixième membre de Teiko servait de flotteur à plusieurs élèves, les faisant traverser des deux côtés du bassin.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même, répondit le concerné sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Je crois qu'il me prenne pour une bouée.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? s'écria le bleuté, consterné.

- ...

Kuroko avait simplement haussé les épaules. L'as de Teiko soupira bruyamment.

- Faut pas chercher à comprendre...

Alors que Midorima ressortait de l'eau, une expression meurtrière sur le visage, un beuglement sourd fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

- OÙ SONT-ILS ? OÙ SONT-ILS ?

Murasakibara cherchait frénétiquement ses bonbons qu'il ne trouvait nulle part. Désespéré, il renversa les affaires de tout le monde à la recherche de ses pastilles de glucoses. Paniqué, il ne vit pas Jiro, entouré de ses camarades, prêt à lui lancer une bombe à eau. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Akashi pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu ses petites douceurs, il entendit la voix de Kise lui crier :

- Derrière toi, Murasakibaracchi !

Agile, celui-ci esquiva à temps grâce à une pirouette finement exécutée. Le nez dans son livre, son verre à la main, Akashi ne vit pas le projectile arrivé droit sur lui. Il se le prit en pleine figure et fut éclaboussé de la tête aux pieds.

Les joueurs de la génération miracle se figèrent tous même Midorima qui, malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, avait pressenti le danger. Le capitaine de Teiko posa son verre et son livre trempé sur l'accoudoir de son transat. Dégoulinant d'eau, une aura menaçante l'entourait à présent. Il se leva et un sourire désagréable déforma ses traits.

- Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. (2)

* * *

Notes :

(1) hétérochromie : Il s'agit d'une différence de couleur entre l'iris des deux yeux.

(2) Comme le dit le proverbe : "Ne réveillez pas un Akashi qui dort".

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre deux. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis m'intéressent, n'hésitez pas à me les donner. Le troisième et dernier chapitre viendra bientôt, soyez patients. Sur ce, à la prochaine !


End file.
